


Christmas Day

by Kashimagraisbae



Series: Luthor-Danvers [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashimagraisbae/pseuds/Kashimagraisbae
Summary: Merry Christmas everyone! Here Leo is 6 and Liv is 10, I hope you enjoy it.





	Christmas Day

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! Here Leo is 6 and Liv is 10, I hope you enjoy it.

“Mom, mamma, wake up wake up, it’s Christmas” Leo came running to their bedroom and jumped on their bed to wake them. As soon as he saw his moms stirring, Leo ran downstairs.

“Aren’t you happy we got dressed last night?” Lena whispered to Kara with a cheeky grin. 

“Morning my love” Kara replied after quickly kissing her wife. She then speeded to the living room, grabbed Leo and sat him on her shoulders. 

“Wait a moment monkey, it seems you’re in a hurry today” she told him with a smile. Leo was a big holidays fan just like her and that made Kara immensely happy. 

“Where’s your sister?”

“Dunno” Leo shrugged. 

“Let’s go find her so we can look at the presents that Santa got you” Kara put Leo down and grabbed is hand. 

“Okay” Leo replied without much enthusiasm, all he wanted was to see what Santa got him. 

“Hey gorgeous ladies, are you ready to go downstairs and open the presents?” Kara asked from Liv’s bedroom door. Lena was sitting on her bed while she tried to wake Liv up. 

“Yeah, so much fun” Liv replied sarcastically while rolling her eyes, one of her classmates had told her the truth about Santa a few years ago so Christmas wasn’t particularly appealing to her anymore. 

“Come on little ones, let’s go before this one runs off again”. 

“CHRIIISSSTMAASSSS I’m so exited!!” Leo said while jumping up and down with his fists in the air. 

Lena and Kara shared a surprised look and laughed at their son’s enthusiasm. 

As they were setting in the living room, Kara went to the kitchen for two mugs of fresh coffee, thank god for that automatic fancy coffeemaker. She gave one to Lena and sat next to her on one of their couches and looked at their kids. Leo was looking at all the presents and separating them by names while Liv was trying to hide her excitement and pretend opening presents wasn’t fun. 

After sorting out and classifying Leo said to them “Mamma you go fist, because you only got 3 presents, Mom got 4 and Liv and I got 5 each, FIVE, wow Santa was super nice this year”. 

Lena laughed at her son’s comments and shook her head. 

“Not all the presents are from Santa love, some are from us, others from aunts Sam and Alex and others from grandma Eliza” she replied. 

“Oh” 

“Okay, what if we open one each and continue like that till we all have our presents?” Kara asked

“Okay, TAKE THIS ONE FIRST” Leo yelled while bringing a little box to Kara. 

Lena grabbed it before he could give the box to Kara and asked “Why don’t we let this one last?” 

“No mama, open it” he insisted. 

Kara heard Lena’s heart skip a beat so she knew it was something Lena planes and followed her lead “Let’s leave this one for later munchkin, why don’t you and Liv open your presents first”

“Okay” he said. He put the present back under the tree and gave one to Liv instead. 

“Wow moms thank you!” Liv said as he got up to hug her moms. It was a book from her favorite feminist writer. Liv was starting to get interested in social issues and Lena and Kara couldn’t be happier to encourage their daughter on that path. 

“My turn!” Leo said as he unwrapped a big box “WOW THE LEGO MILLENNIUM FALCON, THANK YOU SANTA” he yelled at the ceiling, as if Santa would hear him. Lena and Kara looked at each other and giggled. 

Leo and Liv continued opening their presents with big grins on their faces. Leo also received an engraved chess board from Lena (all the pieces had his initials L.L.D. in the bottom), a science laboratory kit set plus a subscription box from aunts Alex and Sam (he told them that he wanted to be a scientist just like his mama), a big telescope from grandma Eliza (he once told her that he wanted to study the ski because his mom was from another planet) and a DIY electric car tool kit from Kara (they had both bonded through mechanics along the years).

Liv opened hers and she received an instant camera from Kara (Liv took her artistic side from her), a book entitled ‘100 Remarkable Women Who Changed the World’ from Lena (they always discuss influential women and Liv always ask about important women to Lena), some cool sneakers she wanted for a long time from aunts Sam and Alex and a coloring set from grandma Eliza. 

After they both finished opening their gifts, Kara and Lena took a picture of them surrounded by their new presents and sent it to the family group chat so as to thank the rest of the family. 

“Ok moms now is your turn” Liv said.

“I’ll go first” Lena replied quickly, she wanted to open her presents so that Kara’s surprise would be still saved for last. 

Lena opened her presents and thanked them all with hugs and kisses. She got a new framed picture of their family for her office, a beautiful watch from Kara (it was an upgrade from her supergirl watch, this one had their names engraved in the back), a gift card to her favorite bookstore so she could buy the books she wanted and some cooking tools (since Kara couldn’t cook for her life, Lena took the challenge and learnt how to cook many years ago).

“Your turn now, love” Lena said to Kara and gave her a smile.

Kara opened the big box first which contained a big acrylics paint set. “I’ll share with you, Liv. Don’t worry” she said and everyone laughed. She then opened a bag that had an MIT sweatshirt “So that you don’t steal mine anymore” Lena commented. “I’ll still steal it you know” Kara replied while giving her wife a kiss on the cheek “Thank you”. And as soon as she grabbed the small box Leo gave her earlier, she felt Lena’s heart racing. She opened it and saw two bracelets, she looked at Lena confused and as she was about to thank her, Lena interrupted her 

“Kara, we’ve been together longer than 10 years and my love for you grows every single day, you complete me and I’m thankful every day for the wonderful family we created” She paused, Kara’s eyes started to fill with tears “we had already exchanged rings a few years ago and we said we were going to exchange bracelets but never did, I guess what I’m trying to say is, will you continue making me the happiest woman in the planet and renew our vows? Will you marry me Kara?” Lena finished her little speech with the biggest smile she’s ever shown. 

“Yes, of course, a thousand time yes” Kara replied in a heartbeat and kissed her wife, it was a chaste kiss since their kids were looking at them, Liv was beaming and Leo was a bit confused. 

“I thought you were married” he interrupted them with a puzzled look. 

Lena and Kara both laughed. “We are munchkin, but this means we are going to marry again and reaffirm how much we both love each other, and guess what, you’ll be at the party this time!” Lena explained to him.

“YEEESSSS A PARTY!!” Leo jumped up and down for the tenth time that day and they all chuckled.


End file.
